Mallory
Mallory jest służącą w Placówce nr 3 po tym, jak została przyznana do "szarych" oraz jest następczynią Cordeli. Jest postacią w serialu American Horror Story Apokalipsa, graną przez Billie Lourd. Przeszłość Mallory pochodzi z długiej linii czarownic, których ród ciągnie się aż do Salem. Rodzice złapali ją, jak lewitowała we śnie i wierzyli, że jest czcicielką diabła. Po tym jak Najwyższa Cordelia Goode ujawniła czarownice światu, Mallory postanowiła zapisać się do Akademii Panny Robichaux dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Dam. Zoe, jedna z jej nauczycieli, dostrzegł potencjał w mocy Mallory, gdy Mallory bezbłędnie zamieniła płatek kwiatu na niebieski, a następnie zamienił płatki na motyle, imponując nawet swojej Najwyższej. Mallory jest bardzo empatyczna i związana z wszystkimi otaczającymi ją ludźmi, kiedy słyszała jak jej siostry umierały, była to dla niej najokropniejsze przeżycie. Jakiś czas przed Apokalipsą, dla jej ochrony, zostało rzucone na nią zaklęciem tożsamości i przybrała nową rolę osobistej asystentki Coco. Nie miała wielkiego zaangażowania do swojej pracy i czuła, że jej prawdziwa osobowość jest inna. Fabuła Apokalipsa Mallory po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w salonie fryzjerskim, gdzie jej szefowa, Coco, była u fryzjera Gallanta. Nagle wszystkich telefony otrzymały alarm, że pocisk balistyczny ma uderzyć w Los Angeles i że mają szukać schronienia. Coco najpierw bierze to jako mistyfikację, ale jej ojciec dzwoni, by powiedzieć jej, że groźba jest prawdziwa i że musi dostać się na lotnisko w Santa Monica, gdzie czeka prywatny odrzutowiec. Mallory i Coco wybiegają z salonu i wsiadają do czekającego na nich samochodu. W drodze na lotnisko Mallory mówi Coco, że musi wrócić do domu, bo nie może zostawić matki, ale Coco błaga ją, by została, mówiąc jej, że zginie bez niej i zaoferuje bilet brata, które zgadza się Mallory. Gdy przybywają na lotnisko, Gallant i jego babcia Evie pojawiają się wtedy Gallant mówi Coco, że usłyszał, jak jej ojciec powiedział, że są cztery miejsca i że on i Evie są tutaj, aby wziąć pozostałe dwa. Na pokładzie, Mallory idzie do kokpitu, aby zapytać pilotów, dokąd lecą, ale odkrywa, że samolot jest bezzałogowy. Nagle pocisk trafia do Los Angeles, a samolot zaczyna gwałtownie turbować, ale szybko turbulencje mijają. Coco, Mallory i pan Gallant wyglądają przez okno, aby zobaczyć dymu wznoszącą się tam, gdzie Los Angeles zostało zniszczone. Kilka tygodni później w Placówce nr 3 Mallory został przyznana do szarych, czekając aż otrzyma rangę fioletowej. Podając wodę mineralną, pyta Coco, czy rozmawiała z Wilheminą Venable o tym, jak ją awansować, ale Coco mówi jej, że ją przeraża i że Mallory nie ma dobrego powodu, by być purpurową, jak zrobili to Evie i Gallant. Kiedy zmienia się piosenka w szafie grającej, Gallant wierzy, że to znak, że Firma przybywa, aby ich uratować. Mallory jest podekscytowany, że życie w Placówce się skończy. Jednak osiemnaście miesięcy później grupa nadal nie została uratowana. Kiedy Gallant i Coco protestują na kolacji, mówiąc, że mają dość czekania na śmierć, Mallory twierdzi, że sądzi, że powinni wyjść na zewnątrz. Jednak pani Miriam Mead mówi, że nikt nie wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Mallory jest przesłuchiwana przez Michaela Langdona, aby sprawdzić, czy jest w stanie udać się do Azylu. Michael mylnie ją ocenia z obecną tożsamością i poczuciem pomieszania z powodu jej możliwej ciemnej strony i popycha ją do ujawnienia swojej prawdziwej natury. Mallory reaguje słabo, przez co wdaje się w konfilkt z Michaelem Langdonem a jej magiczne moce uwalniają się. Zszokowana wychodzi i wyznaje swoje obawy Coco i panu Gallantowi, którzy wyśmiewa ją. Podczas przyjęcia maskaradowego zjada zatrute jabłko i umiera tylko aby Cordelia, Myrtle i Madison, mogły przybyć do Placówki nr 3 i wskrzesić ją wraz z Coco i Dinah, ujawniając je także jako "siostrzane czarownice". Madison wita ją swoim hasełkiem, ponieważ powrót do świata żywych złamał zaklęcie, aby zachować ją bezpieczną i zdejmuje okulary, by mogła widzieć bez nich. W retrospekcji przed apokalipsą, jest widziana kiedy Zoe naucza nowe czarownice w Akademii Panny Robichaux dla Wyjątkowych Młodych Dam, Mallory obserwuje czar, który mentorka rzuciła, by zmienić kolor róży. Następnie Cordelia wchodzi, a Zoe każe jej patrzeć na nią, gdy Mallory zmienia kolor płatków na niebieski, a następnie kwiat rozpada się i Cordelia zaczyna wątpić w nią, pozostawiając Zoe zszokowaną. Szybko jednak zmienia opadnięte płatki na motyle, zdumiewając wszystkich w pokoju, w tym także samą siebie. Motyle następnie przekształcają się z powrotem w płatki, które powracają do pierwotnego koloru. Kiedy Cordelia zgodziła się na to, by Michael przeszedł próbę Siedmiu Cudów, Myrtle jest wściekła i chce, żeby zmieniła zdanie, ponieważ sądzi, że jest bardziej obiecujący kandydat, który jest czarownicą: Mallory. Myrtle wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak myśli, kiedy ona i niektóre dziewczynki były w ogrodzie, zbierając zioła i znalazły martwego jelenia, Mallory nie tylko przywrócił go do życia, ale całkowicie odwrócił czas przywracając mu młodość. Myrtle mówi, że była to najpotężniejsza magia, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Nieco później Mallory informuje Cordelię, że jej zmartwychwstałe czarownice są już w AkademIi, a nowa kandydatka jest tutaj. Po usłyszeniu historii Coco, Cordelia mówi Mallory, aby ją pokazać. Mallory wita ją uprzejmie, a potem odchodzi. Mallory była później postrzegana jako pomoc w odkrywaniu przez Coco granic jej nowo odkrytych mocy. Jest osobą wyznaczoną w sprawdzaniu, czy Coco podaje odpowiednią ilość kalorii w każdym kawałku jedzenia przy stole. Później, dzięki ekscytacji i zabawie, Coco omyłkowo zjadła kulkę, która utknęła w jej gardle. Coco umarła, a potem Mallory magicznie rozcięła część szyi, by wydostać jedzenie, i magicznie ją zabliźniła. Przywracając Coco do życia. Zoe wraz z Queenie jest mocno zszokowana, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tego rodzaju magii. Cordelia schodzi po schodach, gdy omal nie upada. Zoe pomaga jej w jej pokoju, a Cordelia mówi jej, że nie może walczyć z Michaelem, nie w tym stanie. Zoe mówi, że może nie musi, może ktoś tutaj będzie w stanie pomóc. Zoe mówi jej, że nie sądzi, że słabnie, ponieważ Michael jest następnym Najwyższym, ale dlatego, że jest to Mallory. Później, Mallory wykonała Siedem Cudów, aby udowodnić, że jest nowym Najwyższą sabatu. Ostatnim testem było wskrzeszenie Johna Henry'ego Moore'a. Chociaż odzyskano tylko garść prochów Johna, Mallory wciąż był w stanie przywrócić go do życia bez żadnych ran. Mallory próbuje wskrzesić martwego ptaka, ale nie udaje jej się to, sama się pyta, a Myrtle mówi jej, że próbuje zbyt mocno i sama się wyczerpuje. Michael wchodzi i zabija większość jej sióstr czarownic na dole, ona chce go powstrzymać, ale Cordelia zabrania jej, ponieważ może umrzeć. Ona, Cordelia, Myrtle, Madison i Coco są nielicznymi żyjącymi członkiniami sabatu i szukają schronienia w chatce Misty. Myrtle ujawnia zaklęcie odwracające czas, które uważa za mit, ale wierzy również, że Mallory może go użyć, odkąd odwróciła rany jelenia i przywróciła mu młodość. Czarownice mają nadzieję, że Mallory uda się w teście i będzie mogła następnie cofnąć się w czasie i ochronić sabat. Nie próbują tego od razu ponieważ boją się, że jeśli coś pójdzie nie po ich myśli Michael znajdzie je i zabije. Myrtle opowiada jej historię o nieszczęsnym losie Anastazji Romanowej i każe jej ją ochronić przed śmiercią, aby sprawdzić, czy to zadziała. Następnie asystuje jej Cordelia i Myrtle, aby wykonać czar. Gdy woda w wannie robi się czarna, zanurza się pod wodą, podróżując z powrotem na Syberię w 1918 r. Próbuje pomóc wiedźmie znanej jako Anastazja Romanowa, trzymając ją za ręce i mówiąc że ona jej pomoże ich ochronić razem żucają zaklęcie, ale ochrona jednak nie udaje się Mallory i prawie umiera. Potem budzi się z zaklęcia z krwią lejącą z jej oczu i nosa, krzycząc, że chce wrócić, gdy Cordelia ją uspokaja. Jakiś czas przed Apokalipsą (prawdopodobnie około 2 lata), dla jej ochrony, zostało rzucone na nią zaklęciem tożsamości i przybrała nową rolę osobistej asystentki Coco. Nie miała wielkiego zaangażowania do swojej pracy i czuła, że jej prawdziwa osobowość jest inna. Wracając do teraźniejszości, Cordelia, Myrtle i Madison próbują pomóc Mallory zapamiętać jej prawdziwe ja. Zauważają Michaela, który jest widoczny na schodach z panią Mead. Kiedy Michael oferuje im wolność i życie w zamian za poddanie się jego woli i władzy, czarownice, z wyjątkiem Dinahy, odrzucają ją. Po pojawieniu się nowo wskrzeszonej Marie Laveau i jej morderstwie zdrajczyni Dinahy, Mead zaczyna się uzbrajać, aby zabić czarownice, ale zostaje rozerwana na kawałki przez czar Cordelii. Dziewczęta i inni próbują zabrać Mallory z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, z Madison, Marie później zostaje, by powstrzymać Michaela. Przed innymi czarownicami Mallory został dźgnięty nożem przez Brocka, twierdząc, że powinien był być w tym samolocie, zamiast niej. Myrtle, rozwścieczony, użył zaklęcia przeciw Brockowi, paląc go żywcem. Cordelia później użyła Vitalum Vitalis na Mallory, ale nie dość mocno, moc Cordelii słabnie. Po tym, jak Michael pokonał Madison, Marie i Coco podążył za Mallory i pozostałymi, Cordelia powstrzymała go, konfrontując go z tym, jak bardzo jest przerażony i słaby, dodając, że nigdy nie znajdzie satysfakcji po śmierci Cordelii. Cordelia używa telekinezy, by ukraść nóż Michaelowi, którym wcześniej próbowała zabić go Coco, i dźgnęła się nożem, wykonując surową wersję Świętego rytuału poświęcenia się, pozwalając Mallory pospiesznie zostać Najwyższą. Mallory budzi się dzięki jej mocy, wykonując Tempus Infinituum, aby cofnąć się w czasie, w którym Michael jest wciąż bezbronny i naiwny. Po zabiciu Michaela, wielokrotnie przejeżdżając go samochodem. Spowodowało to wymazanie osi czasu Apokalipsy z historii, przywrócając porządek i życie światu. W odnowionej linii czasu Mallory był widziany, próbując wyleczyć stworzenie i zostać zauważony przez Cordelię. Cordelia przystąpiła do rozmowy i zapytała, w jaki sposób Mallory znalazła drogę do akademii. Mallory podzieliła się tym, że jej rodzice złapali ją lewitującą podczas snu i myśleli, że oddaje cześć diabłu. Po tym incydencie Mallory uciekł z domu i złożył podanie o przyjęcie do Akademii Robichaux. Cordelia przyjęł Mallory i zwiedzały razem akademię. Mallory widział, jak Zoe uczy nowe pokolenia czarownic i widziano ich uśmiechniętych. Cordelia później pokazała jej obraz Myrtle Snow, która wciąż jest martwa w przywróconej osi czasu, to było wyjaśnienie, że skoro Cordelia nie otrzymała wizji Armageddonu, nie znalazła powodu, aby wskrzesić swojego ukochanego doradcę. Cordelia dalej komentowała, że gdyby Myrtle żyła, Mallory by ją polubił, a ta druga się zgodziła. Potem Cordelia wprowadziła Mallory do pokoju, w którym Queenie uczy inną klasę uczniów, Cordelia i Queenie opowiadały o podróży Queenie do Los Angeles i o tym, jak Queenie znalazła tani hotel. Mallory szybko przekonała Queenie, by zmieniła zdanie na temat podróży, zaskoczona, Queenie poprosiła o nazwisko, Mallory, która zainicjował przyjaźń z ciepłym uśmiechem i uściskiem dłoni. Queenie, przekonana przez Mallory, podzieliła się, że zamiast tego osiądzie bliżej plaży. W rezultacie Mallory ratuje Queenie przed tragiczną śmiercią, która czeka ją w Hotelu Cortez. Kiedy Cordelia i Mallory podchodzą do końca korytarza, światła migoczą, a Cordelia szybko wyciąga rękę przed Mallory, by przygotować się na wszystko, co nadejdzie. Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszło z nich światło, odsłaniając Nan i Misty. Nan oświadczyła, że Misty jest wolna od piekła i ma szansę na ponowne życie. Później wyjaśniono, że to Mallory, że z powodu jej zwycięstwa w związku z zabicie syna Szatana, otrzymała liczne przysługi od demonów podziemi, dając jej możliwość zabrania kogoś z piekła z powrotem do świata ludzi, stwierdzając, że zrób to samo z Madison, ale Madison musi się jeszcze trochę pomęczyć. Wygląd i charakter Przed apokalipsą, pod zaklęciem tożsamości, Mallory jest stylową postacią, która wydaje się chętna do pomocy Coco. Jako "prawdziwa ona" jest miłą, obiecującą wiedźmą, Mallory często nosi naturalne, wygodne ubrania, a także włosy ma spięte motywami kwiatów i winorośli, często nadając jej bajkowy wygląd. Po apokalipsie Mallory zostaje ubrana w matowy, szary strój i ma stylizowane włosy w wysokim koku ze względu na jej pozycję służącej w Placówce nr 3. Chce zostać przyznana do statusu purpurowego i czuje się pominięta ze względu na ludzi, z którymi przyjechała, a wszyscy są przydzieleni do fioletowego. Umiejętności Mallory jest niezwykle potężną, urodzoną czarownicą, której rodowód sięga aż do Salem. Opanowała wszystkie Siedem Cudów, czyniąc ją następną Najwyższą. |-|Siedem Cudów= * Telekineza - Magiczna zdolność poruszania obiektami mocą umysłu. Podczas rozmowy z Michaelem Langdonem zostałą przestraszona i wkurzona, gdy chwycił ją za ramię i popchnęła go przez cały pokój. ** Lewitacja - Magiczna zdolność do wprawienia siebie lub przedmiotów w powietrze. Mallory wspomniał, że rodzice zastalią ją lewitującą podczas snu. ** Telekinetyczne nacięcie - telekineza Mallory jest prawdopodobnie tak zaawansowana, że kiedy Coco staje twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, ponieważ została zakrztuszona kawałkiem ciastka, Mallory używa telekinezy, by rozciąć gardło Coco, nie powodując żadnego krwotoku, aby usunąć kawałek ciasta z jej gardła i zamyka nacięcie bez pozostawiania jakichkolwiek blizn. * Pyrokineza - Magiczna zdolność do tworzenia, kontrolowania i manipulowania ogniem. Po popchnięciu Michaela Langdona na ziemię telekinezą zmienił oblicze w gniewie, odsłaniając bladobłękitną twarz z czarnymi oczyma, przerażając Mallory i powodując, że rozpaliła kominek swoim umysłem, tworząc wielką kulę ognia, która chwilowo wypełniała pomieszczenie. * '''Concilium - (kontrola umysłów) Magiczna umiejętność zginania woli ludzi i kontrolowania ich umysłów. Moc ta nie została ukazana lecz Mallory musiała ją zdać podczas próby Siedmiu Cudów. * Vitalum Vitalis - (wskrzeszanie) Magiczna umiejętność kontrolowania życia i śmierci(wskrzeszanie istot), moc ta polega na wezwaniu ludzkiej duszy z powrotem do ciała. Moc ta jest o wiele potężniejsza w wykonaniu Mallory ponieważ kiedy ona ma zamiar wskrzesić jakąś istotę ta moc jest z potęgowana Tempus Infinituum. Osoba wskrzeszona przez nią będzie miałą żadnych ran czy blizn po zmartwychwstaniu i może zostać odmłodzona. * Transmutacja - (teleportacja) Magiczna zdolność do natychmiastowego przejścia z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Moc ta nie została ukazana lecz Mallory musiała ją zdać podczas próby Siedmiu Cudów. * Wstąpienie - (projekcja astralna) Magiczna zdolność zejścia do podziemnych światów po życiu. Moc ta nie została ukazana lecz Mallory musiała ją zdać podczas próby Siedmiu Cudów. * Wróżbictwo - Magiczna umiejętność zdobywania wiedzy poprzez pośrednie sposoby. Moc ta nie została ukazana lecz Mallory musiała ją zdać podczas próby Siedmiu Cudów. |-|Inne moce i czary= * Tempus Infinituum - bardzo rzadki dar, magiczna umiejętność manipulowaniem czasu. ** Odwrócenie obrażeń - wyjątkowy dar wynikający z Tempus Infinituum, magiczna umiejętność odwracania obrażeń, nawet te, które doprowadziły do śmierci. Jest podobne, ale nie takie samo jak moc Odrodzenia, która jest mocą przywrócenia zmarłych w pełni do życia lecz nie lecząc wszystkie dolegliwości podczas wskrzeszania, podczas gdy dar Mallory odwraca fizyczną przyczynę śmierci. ** Manipulowanie wiekiem - dar wynikający z Tempus Infinituum, Mallory nie tylko przywróciła jelenia do życia i odwróciła jego obrażenia, ale także przywróciła mu młodość. ** Odwrócenie śmierci - dar wynikający z Tempus Infinituum, Mallory ujawnił tę moc, przywracając Johna Henry'ego Moore'a do życia po tym, jak został spalony na popiół. Odtworzyła jego ciało tylko z jego prochów, pozornie odwracając jego śmierć przez zapalenie ognia, z którego się wyłonił. * Magia - Sztuka rzucania zaklęć i wykonywania rytuałów. ** Zmiana koloru róży - magiczna umiejętność zmiany koloru róży. Podczas lekcji przeprowadzonej przez Zoe na temat tego czaru, ona i jej koleżanki z klasy zmieniły kolor swoich białych róż po prostu mentalnie koncentrując się. W jej przypadku róża Mallory stała się niebieska. Nie jest pewne, czy jest to zaklęcie, czy magiczna umiejętność, ponieważ Zoe i Mallory nigdy nie wypowiedziały zaklęcia. ** Zmiana postaci - natychmiast po tym, jak magicznie zabarwiła białą różę na niebiesko, róża upuściła płatki, które następnie przybrały postać pięknych niebieskich motyli, które poleciały w kierunku jej dłoni. Nie jest pewne, czy jest to zaklęcie, czy magiczna umiejętność, ponieważ Mallory nigdy nie wypowiedział zaklęcia. ** Zaklęcie ochronne Anastazji - Kiedy podróżowała do przeszłości, by ratować Anastazję Romanow i jej rodzinę, Mallory pomogła rosyjskiej wiedźmie w jej ochronnym zaklęciu, które uniosło purpurową mgłę, która służyła jako tarcza przed strzałami żołnierzy. Ciekawostki * Mallory to trzecia postać przedstawiona przez Billie Lourd. Poprzednie dwie role odegrała w sezonie "Kult". * Jest jedną z pierwszych postaci Apokalipsy, która została potwierdzona. * Babka Mallory to ta, która powiedziała jej, że jest potomkinią z Salem i że można ją uważać za czarownicę. * Mallory jest jedną z pięciu głównych postaci w całej serii, nie mając potwierdzonego nazwiska, wraz z Dylanem, Stanleyem, Iris i jej synem Donovanem. * Mallory jest prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą czarownicą w całej serii. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z American Horror Story Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Postacie z seriali Kategoria:Czarownice z American Horror Story https://czarownice.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Kategoria:American_Horror_Story